Eyes
by KitanavsMileena
Summary: Eyes... they were the first thing that caught them about each other.  Original timeline, might include the alternate timeline. FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Eyes

**Part A - First Glance**

Kitana's eyes were the first thing that struck Liu Kang about her, and his did the same to her.

It was mere weeks after the tournament on Shang Tsung's island, and already the forces of Outworld were attempting another move to claim Earthrealm. The Tarkatan hordes had torn the Wu Shi Academy asunder, leaving very few to survive. Raiden approached Liu and Kung Lao, and told them that they must participate in yet another grisly contest to defend their realm from the fabled Shao Kahn. Knowing that they would need more reinforcements, Liu decided to travel briefly to America to locate his ally from the previous battle; Johnny Cage.

His arrival apparently could not have come soon enough. Just as he had come upon the actor's movie set, a revitalized Shang Tsung had struck, and with him were a band of enforcers. The Tarkatan Captain known as Baraka, the kunoichi Mileena and Jade, and Kintaro, the tiger-skinned Shokan, fanned out and began their malicious assault upon Johnny, his costars, and Sonya Blade's commanding officer, Jax, while the sorcerer stood back and merely watched with a malevolent grin. Liu made his move to attack him, but he was halted immediately when another kunoichi similar to the other two, this one clad in blue, intercepted his path.

Her eyes instantly mystified him. Twin pools of cerulean gleaming above the satin of her mask and shrouded slightly by dark tendrils of her loose, brunette hair. They reflected apprehension and inner conflict, and a bit of fear and uncertainty. Hers was not like any gaze he had seen from the vile beings of Outworld before. There was no animosity or darkness.

Following his instinct, Liu attacked the woman and she defended, but she did not seem have any serious intent. He could tell this woman was incredibly skilled, perhaps even more so than he, but she seemed to be holding back. Her movements were evasive and non-threatening, avoiding his attacks rather than making any of her own. Liu inwardly felt a bit confused by her display. It was as though she was merely putting on a facade for her comrades.

Kitana, the woman, had seen something unlike anything she had before in the eyes of the young monk as well. There was a determination and fierceness in his deep brown, somewhat angular gaze; but he did not look upon her with loathing although she was his enemy. So _this _was the champion that denied her stepfather of his conquest? He did not seem so powerful when she gazed at him, yet as they fought she could feel his power and aptitude. He was lightening quick and well-versed in the Shaolin styles of fighting. Even though she was an unfathomable number of years older than he, his skill was nearly on par with her own.

And then she suddenly saw a softness, a knowing in his eyes. It was as if he could sense her secret unwillingness to fight him. She was slightly taken aback by it, but inwardly drawn to it as well.

Eventually Shang Tsung called his minions back to him, and they dutifully returned to his side. Liu watched the cobalt fan-wielder leap away from him and stand beside the similar warriors in magenta and jade. The sorcerer uttered his warnings to the rest of them of his master's plans before opening a portal destined to transport them back. The opposing forces retreated into the wormhole, with the blue female ninja picking up the rear. Just before the gateway consumed her she cast him one last, surreptitious glance. It was fleeting, but sincere...almost _apologetic_. Liu watched as the energy of the swirling vortex crackled around her and swept her into its depths. Part of him was a bit perplexed by the woman he had just fought...

... but another part was enamored. Against his better judgement, a small piece of him secretly hoped to see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes

**Part B - Second Look**

**Act 1**

Days later, Raiden had managed to gather more reinforcements to aide the desperate cause to defend Earthrealm, and of course Liu Kang followed his mentor dutifully along with them all into Outworld. The tournament would not begin in earnest for another week, so for the time being, Emperor Shao Kahn regarded the heroes of Earth as welcomed 'guests,' complete with lavish residential quarters and surprisingly fine cuisine. All of it made Liu uneasy.

During the days before the fighting began, he stole fleeting glances at the woman dressed in blue; but she was different here... much more guarded than before. At first, her eyes were cold and emotionless. Even with the shroud that covered the lower portion of her face, Liu could tell she was completely expressionless. She seemed especially so when around the Dark Emperor himself, and Liu did not fail to notice that she was very close to him nearly at all times. But still, he could tell it was all an act on her part.

He had heard rumors about her throughout the grounds of the fortress... well, throughout the parts that he and his comrades were permitted to walk. She was known apparently as "Kahn's Tessen," his most trusted enforcer and assassin... and perhaps most shockingly, that she was the Emperor's own daughter. To think, that evil swine actually sired children, and one that seemed so unlike himself.

It was three days before the tournament preliminaries that the woman suddenly approached him. Liu Kang had been in need of a solitary, remote place to meditate and, against better judgement, wandered off into the nearby forest. It was not long before he felt as though he was being followed, and he cast out his senses to assess his follower. When he recognized the chi of the woman he stopped. Closing his eyes, he read her aura: No intent to kill, no loathing. Slowly Liu turned behind him and looked up into the thickly vegetated tree where he sensed she was perched.

"I know you're there." he called up into the branches. "You are the masked woman I fought and have seen around, aren't you?"

There was brief silence.

"You are far more impressive than most here give credit for, Liu Kang." a smooth, somewhat regal woman's voice replied.

And then she landed down into his full view. Her form was mostly covered in a black cloak, but when she pulled back the hood she revealed the familiar cobalt mask and headband. Once again Liu found himself somewhat entranced by her deep blue eyes, which appeared much more nervous than he had ever seen them. The monk remained on his guard however: Experience dictated to never turn your back on the enemy.

"Who are you? Why have you followed me?" Liu asked, though not commandingly. The woman seemed to struggle a bit, as if trying to find the right words.

"This may sound completely absurd, but I am in need of your help." she replied.

"My help?" To this Liu was once again left confused by her. "But aren't you the one called 'Kahn's Tessen?' His most feared assassin? Why would a servant of my enemy seek assistance from me?"

"So, you've heard of me..." the woman said somewhat ruefully. "I am... or... was, but I hope to be no longer. I wish to tear myself away from my master. I can help you and your allies to win this tournament, if you will allow it."

"And how do I know that?" Liu asked somewhat suspiciously.

"I haven't the time to explain right now. I should not even be here, and neither should you for that matter." the woman quickly said. Suddenly a glint entered her gaze. "I'll tell you what; if we meet here tomorrow at first light, I will take you to a place where I can explain myself."

"How do I know that this isn't a trick? All of you Outworlders are against me."

The woman gave a sigh. "All I can afford you now is my word. And too, I am not born of this accursed place." At this revalation Liu's unease slackened a bit.

"You aren't from Outworld? Then... where _are _you from?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"Like I said; I'll explain tomorrow." The woman gazed at him with expectant intent. "Do you trust me?"

Liu gazed heavily at her as he mulled her suggestion over. His better sense told him that this was all some sort of trickery; a ploy to get him to lower his guard so she could strike him down. But he could read her chi, and he could sense sincerity... and an underlying desperation for help in her. Elders, Raiden would probably ridicule him well for this...

"I don't know what it is... but I have the feeling that you're telling the truth." Liu finally answered, and he could swear he heard her sigh of relief. "I only hope that I'm right."

"Thank you." she replied. "I give you my word on my own life that this is no scheme." And with that, the woman turned to walk away. Liu suddenly felt a question gnawing at the back of his mind, one that senselessly plagued him since they first encountered each other back on Earth.

"Wait!" he suddenly called out. She stopped and looked back at him. He then softly said, "If nothing else... can you at least tell me your _real _name?"

The one pool of sapphire he could see looking his way softened, and Liu could swear she was smiling slightly despite her mask.

"My name is Kitana."

* * *

><p>Woohoo! Fanfic dot net is a little trippy to figure out, but I endured. I almost ended up uploading this as another story lol.<p>

Anywho, thanks to **ULTIMATEbudokai3** and **VicRattlehead83** for giving reviews (I was seriously not expecting any this soon. Yay me!) LIUTANA FOR THE EFFIN' WIN!


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes

**Part B - Second Look**

**Act 2**

He had been willing to trust her after all.

Kitana was happy, but surprised no less, when she returned to the place she spoke with Liu Kang the night before and found him waiting for her right at sunrise. She could still sense he was a bit reluctant, but hopefully after she showed what she had for him to see his mind would change.

"So where is this place you plan to take me?" the champion asked.

"It is at the edge of the Wastelands, not very far from here. We will travel on foot." Kitana answered. "Come."

Quickly, Kitana led Liu out of the forest and into the surrounding, arid plains. Both pairs of eyes searched their surroundings: Kitana's being watchful of spies, while Liu's were merely taking things in. The area of the Wastelands that hid the female ninja's destination was not as morbid and horrendous as the other areas of the corpse-strewn fields, but it still seemed incredibly devoid of life. After about twenty minutes of travel they came to an area of rocky hills and canyons. Liu followed somewhat reluctantly as they passed though narrow passages of craggy stone paths, maneuvering over sharp boulders and under low ledges. She finally stopped him when what appeared to be a simple cave appeared meters before him.

"This is the place." Kitana began. "Beyond the mouth of this cavern lies hidden information about a land that the Emperor had conquered long ago."

Again Liu followed as she lead him into the large, gaping abyss. Instinctively he sent a surge of chi into his right hand and created a fireball to give light, and was surprised when a carved stairwell appeared before them. He descended behind the brunette woman, feeling his unease turn to curiosity at the location to which they were headed for.

At the bottom of the steps lay a pair of worn, but lavish pair of doors which glowed with some type of binding energy. Kitana stepped forward and placed her hand upon the wall, uttering some type of incantation. The rippling glow around the doors suddenly dissipated, and she pushed them open. Liu's eyes went wide at the site before him: Behind the doors was a very large cave filled with all sorts of treasures and artifacts along with several large shelves containing many books and scrolls. it was unlike anything he had ever seen in a cave before.

"Incredible." he murmured.

"The same thing I had thought when I was first brought to this place." Kitana answered. "But this is only a fraction of what I brought you here to see. What I really want to show you lies beyond these last doors." Liu followed her extended finger to the other side of the large room where another pair of double doors even more grand than the last lay. Kitana undid them in the same manner as before, and behind it lay a very elaborate and large catacomb with one single, large tombstone sat in the center.

"Who was buried here?" Liu asked. "From the look of it all, they must be important."

"They were." Kitana began. "These graves belong to the great knights of a realm once known as Edenia. And this grave," Kitana approached the center stone and stared down at it fixedly. "is the resting place of Edenia's great King Jerrod. He was... my father."

"Your father?" Liu asked confusedly. "But, I thought the _Emperor_ was your father." Kitana glanced back at him, her sapphire orbs shimmering with both ruefullness and underlying despise.

"That is what I too had thought for centuries." she answered somewhat bitingly. "But it was all lies." She turned to face him fully. "Ten thousand years ago, when I was just an infant, my father's best warriors had lost their tenth Mortal Kombat tournament against Shao Kahn's forces; and as I am sure you know, that granted the Emperor permission to conquer. A bloody war ensued for a year, and it eventually culminated in Kahn killing my true father and merging Edenia with Outworld."

"By the gods..." Liu uttered disbelievingly.

"And that was not even the end of it." Kitana continued. Her hands curled into tight fists, and her head inclined so that her deep brunette locks shielded her eyes. "To 'strengthen' his political ties to my father's throne, Kahn also forced my mother to be his bride, and adopted me as his daughter." Liu could not ignore the tremulous rage in the woman's voice as she spoke. "All my life, I had believed that... monster to be my father, and I have done so many things... so many horrible, ruinous things in his name. And for nothing."

"Wow..." Liu said quietly. "Kitana... I, I don't even know what to say."

"It's a lot to absorb, I know..." she mumbled. "For centuries after learning this bitter truth, I have waited for the chance to see him destroyed for the atrocity he has committed against mine and so many other people." Kitana lifted her gaze to meet his again, her eyes now ablaze with sincerity and determination. "I have a feeling there is more to this tournament than what we are being led to believe. You have very much at stake here. If you and your allies win this tournament and defeat the Emperor your home will be free of Kahn's grasp, and I in turn can retake my kingdom. But I cannot do it alone."

Liu Kang felt his emotions stirring. Part of him was partially numb from all of the information he had just absorbed, a greater part of him was overwhelmed by such hopes being placed on him. But an even larger part felt sympathetic for the woman before him. He could tell Kitana's spirit was forever scarred in ways he could not comprehend if he tried. Yet despite all of her inner turmoil and angst, he could sense such fierceness and determination within her soul, and that, for some strange reason, was drawing him to her. Kitana slowly approached him, looking hopefully up into his eyes.

"Liu Kang, will you help me?" she asked, her voice both fearful and determined.

How in the world could he refuse?

* * *

><p>Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the last two. i struggled with this one a bit, that's why I've been away so long. Thanks for those of you who haven't given up on me yet. More soon, and I'll try not to take so long this time ^_^<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Eyes

**Part C - Reassuring Gaze**

It was one day before the tournament was to begin when he found the scroll lying upon his bed. He and Johnny Cage had been out sparring in one of the many courtyards around their living quarters, and upon his return he found the simple parchment tied with black ribbon. Curiously he unrolled it and scanned the short message.

** I have learned something vital for you to know. Meet me again in the same clearing as before.**

** - Kitana**

And so Liu Kang met with her again, and this time he could sense real agitation coming from her. She informed him of Shao Kahn's employment of yet another Shokan in the tournament, and one that apparently threatened to be more deadly and fearsome than Goro had been.

"I had seen it all transpire after our last meeting." Kitana said warily. "When I had passed by Kahn's throne room, he had been meeting with King Gorbak of Kuatan, and with him was a large, tiger-skinned Shokan man. Kahn saw me and introduced me to him. His name is Kintaro, and apparently he is a relative of the defeated prince."

"This isn't good." Liu said quietly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Fighting against Goro was a difficult battle. If we have to face an even stronger Shokan..." He quickly stopped himself, shaking his head furiously. "Ah! I can't worry over it now. I'll leave it for then. Do you have anything more?"

Kitana sighed, "Unfortunately I do not. I believe the Emperor's faith in me is waning. He has been incredibly secretive towards me since this ordeal began. But the instant I learn more, I will inform you."

"Well, I thank you for what you have been able to tell me. I know you're putting yourself in a dangerous possition." Liu said. He looked at her searchingly for a moment. "Are you alright Kitana?"

The blue-clad woman seemed taken aback by his question. "...W-What?"

"You seem more tense than usual today. I could sense it coming from you on your way to meet me." the monk said knowingly. Kitana could only gaze at him incredulously. Was he... actually showing _concern _for her?

"This has just been hectic for me. I am... constantly in fear of being caught with you." she admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Liu asked genuinely. Again the woman was taken aback. She wasn't sure why, maybe it was just the lonliness she had been feeling. Maybe it was the sincerity that shone in his auburn gaze, but she decided she would confide in him. Slowly she approached him, leaning back against a nearby tree.

"I know what it is that I want to accomplish." she began somewhat distantly. "I want to see to it that Shao Kahn is destroyed... to ensure another realm does not suffer as mine. Even so, I still feel as though I'm just ambling forth with no real plan or strategy. I worry that I'm just being rash." she paused, glancing at Liu, and he nodded for her to continue.

"It was only just recently that I decided to try and achieve this forelorn goal I have. I know there are so many odds, but I cannot live with myself if I do not try at least."

"You know, you are very brave Kitana." Liu said. "I am not sure if I could take on the same task that you are."

"But you do... more or less." Kitana replied. "You were the first shaolin monk to win the tournament in five hundred years."

Liu nodded slightly. "I wasn't looking for any sort of glory. I just wanted to proctect my home. In fact to tell the honest truth, at first, I did not want to compete in the first place. My friend Kung Lao was offered the chance first, but he passed on the offer, and then tbe opportunity was presented to me."

"So what made you change your mind about competing?" Kitana asked. Suddenly Liu's face went very glum, and his eyes lowered to the ground.

"... It was vengeance." he said quietly. "After I was offered the chance to fight in the tournament I declined as well, and I left for another country for a while to escape it. The only candidate the Elders had left after that was my younger brother. Not long before the tournament... Shang Tsung appeared from nowhere and fought him." Liu paused, and when he spoke again his voice was quivering with anger and regret.

"He killed my brother. He killed a sixteen-year-old boy just to intimidate my bretheren. If it weren't for me trying to escape my responsiblility he may still be alive now."

"I'm... sorry." Kitana said quietly. She genuinely felt badly for him. "But, I do not understand. Why did you not kill Shang Tsung?"

"Oh believe me, when I faced him I went into battle with every intention of killing him." Liu said with sudden venom. He paused, drawing a breath to steady his nerves. "But just as I was about to strike him down... it was like I heard my brother speaking to me. It was as though I heard him begging me not to do it. Not to lend my heart to that level of hatred. I don't know if I was imagining it, or if it was real or whatever, but I heard him... and after that I couldn't go through with it."

"That had to take an incredible amount of courage." Kitana said incredulously. "I wish I had that sort of resolve when I was completely loyal to the Emperor. Perhaps then, maybe I could have been less tainted than I am now."

"What do you mean?"

"Shao Kahn had me trained as an assassin. Any of his most fearsome opposition that any of his foot soldiers could not defeat were often those I had been assigned to kill... and I have killed so many." Kitana paused, her voice going from grim to bitter when she spoke next. "Deep down... there was always a part of me that hated doing it, but I wanted to please my _father_. i revelled in the way he beamed over me. And for nothing..."

"Don't let yourself get caught up in all of that." Liu suddenly said. "You were being misled, and you were completing the tasks you thought were needed of you... what you thought your purpose was. But you have found the truth and now you want to right your wrongs. That, to me, displays your true character. You aren't tainted."

"How is it you know that? You don't know the things I've done... the measures I have taken for his approval." Kitana said cynically.

"I can just tell. I sense no evil within you. Darkness maybe, but definitely not evil." Liu said with a confident smile. Elders, that smile... It was so bright and reassuring, unlike any she had seen. It was infectious, and she felt the corners of her mouth tugging upwards beneath the satin covering her lower face.

"How can a person be this positve and full of optimism?" she asked semi-retorhically. "I thank you Liu Kang. You know, I'm happy I had this chance to really talk to you. You're... surprisingly easy to talk to."

"Not a problem." Liu said. "Um Kitana, is it alright if I ask something of you?"

"What is it?"

"Well, everytime we've met you've been wearing that mask. Is it alright if I see you without it?"

"Oh! of course." Kitana said, only just realizing her face was sheathed. It was standard protocal of Kahn's assassins. Shroud yourself in ambiguity and hide your true appearance. When she began her grisly work centuries ago in her adolescence, she forced the habit of securing the cobalt mask whenever she left her private chambers: The action was nearly as involuntary as breathing to her now, and the garb felt as natural a part of her face as her nose from which it hung. She reached up and hooked the manicured nail of one finger into the cloth and pulled it down until it pooled at the base of her neck, and the young hero's eyes widened at the sight. Outworld was full of so many dark and hideous creatures, so Liu's mind was nearly blown when the astonishingly beautiful and aristocratic face of Kitana greeted him. Only one word entered his mind, and he spoke it without realizing it.

"Gorgeous."

For the first time in centuries, a true smile stretched across Kitana's face, and it made her look all the more stunning to Liu. Suddenly it faded though, as the turncoat kunoichi realized just how much time she and her 'enemy' had been together.

"Elders we've been out here so long." she gasped more than spoke, readjusting her mask; and action that Liu almost protested. "I must return to the fortress. Kahn will be expecting me to prepare for the tournament tomorrow."

"That's true. You don't need to draw any suspsicion to yourself." Liu agreed. With a quick nod Kitana turned to leave. He watched her frame retreat towards the fortress, but once again he felt a thought picking at the back of his mind.

"Kitana!"

The woman stopped and turned back to him.

"You be careful tomorrow... okay?"

Though he could not see it, Kitana smiled again and nodded her reply before turning onto her path again. Liu stood and watched her until her form was a disappearing speck.

He thought of her face again... and he could swear his heart skipped a beat.

Later, safely inside her chamber, Kitana closed the door behind her and locked it before sinking back against it slightly. For some reason Liu's smile returned to her thoughts again, and the way he reassured her and spoke of her character. It was as though the memory had sprouted roots and they had sunken into her mind and could not be pulled. She released a sigh, immediately caught herself, then shook her head vigorously.

"You must have lost your damned mind woman." she growled at herself, slapping a hand upon her forehead and dragging it down over her face. Once her mind was clear, she went to a more spacious area in her large room and began to vigorously run through her katas.

Tomorrow signified the beginning of what she hoped was the end.

* * *

><p>I definitely liked writting this chaper more than the last. I know it's not completely canon, but I like the first movie's storyline with Liu's brother and him having tried to escape his responsibility to compete in the tournament. It just adds a layer to the character that makes him a bit more believable and realistic, something the games have gotten a little better about but still lack.<p>

Anyway, thanks for those who are still reading, but my focus is about to shift a little to another story. I'll try to keep it coming with this one, but I may slack off a bit. Anyway, please continue to read, review, and most importantly ENJOY!


	5. Chapter 5

Eyes

**Part IV - Glare**

It had all culminated up to this.

The past few days of the tournament had progressed without much eventfulness, but Kitana grew more uneasy and more sure something rotten was occurring beneath the surface. She had noticed her stepfather was having an oddly frequent amount of private meetings with his top generals and sorcerers, as if they were plotting something. He would not share any of his plans with her, and that only added to the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

It was perhaps Kahn's growing aloofness towards her that made her most fearful. Before recently (when she secretly started meeting Liu Kang, she realized with a start), the Dark Emperor treated her like his right hand, his most trusted enforcer. Since the tournament began however all of that changed. Whenever Kitana moved about the fortress she could feel his eyes upon her, glaring at her in a menacing blend of bewilderment and underlying disdain that made her blood run cold whenever those crimson, devilish orbs landed upon her.

Kitana noticed her 'comrades' acting differently too; Mileena and Jade most noticably.

Jade had been her truest friend since she could remember, and they were always able to confide in one another. But after Kitana learned the horrid truth behind her existence that relationship grew distant, especially since the tournament got underway. For the past several weeks Jade was able to see her distress despite her best efforts to conceal it, but she would not reveal the cause. All too suddenly her friend was no longer attempting to console with her, no longer attempting to pry the cool front she kept up. Everytime they saw one another, Jade's green eyes would gaze all too knowingly upon her; as if she was looking through her.

Even Kitana's own 'sister' seemed suspicious. Granted, her relations with Mileena had always been strained, ever since their tense 'reunion' centuries ago. The magenta-clad woman always greeted Kitana with a sneer and purely scornful glare. Before now, it was all mere jealousy, but lately it had become more potent... more hateful and mistrusting.

She finally realized now that it all led up to this.

Kitana could feel beads of sweat rolling down her skin, making the fabric of her simple leotard and gloves stick uncomfortably to her skin. She stood rigidly at one end of the small ring before Shao Kahn's throne, eying her opponent as ruefully as she could convey without it being too obvious. He too, showed reluctance and regret in his deep brown pools, and Kitana could see that he seemed just as tense about this situation. Ever since she received the news that she would face him the night before, a terrible sense of dread filled her being: She felt confused about just how she would resolve this matter without making it obvious that she was no longer loyal to her master, but the larger part of her feared this match was set because the truth was already obvious. Kitana peered out of the corner of her eye to Shao Kahn as he sat menacingly on his skull-carved throne, his glowing red eyes once again boring right through her. Mileena stood proudly beside him, no doubt grinning beneath her mask, and Shang Tsung stood at the other, ready to declare the match to begin.

"The Semi-finals of the tournament now begin!" the sorcerer called above the crowd of cheering spectators. They all roared momentarily, and then Kahn waved his hand which brought immediate silence.

"Earthrealm's forces have been mostly eliminated, but a few still remain. And now, their most powerful will face our strongest representative!" Tsung declared. "Princess Kitana, daughter of our Emperor himself, the feared Tessen of Kahn... will now face Liu Kang, Champion of Earthrealm!"

Kitana could swear she saw Liu flinch when the crowd burst into cheers again, and his eyes locked on hers. 'I don't want to do this,' they spoke clearly. Her gaze hardened, as if replying by saying, 'We have no choice.'

"FIGHT!" Kahn suddenly bellowed. Kitana took her stance and Liu followed suit, and they began circling one another. The fan-wielder mentally struggled with how she would go about this. She could not defeat him, for surely it would mean the downfall of Earthrealm's forces, but she could not just fold the match either. They would have to make it convincingly look like she was soundly beaten. Maybe she would just have to be truly beaten. They continued to circle one another, and Kitana growled impatiently when Liu refused to make a move.

She suddenly charged at him and began to strike with several quick jabs that he barely avoided or parried, but his own attacks were blatently half-hearted. She caught him by one arm and secured it in a lock, using the opportunity to deliver a kick to his forehead. The blow disoriented Liu enough to allow Kitana to press the elbow of her free arm directly between his shoulder blades and force him down to his knees.

"You _have _to fight me." she sneered forecfully into his ear.

"I don't want to." Liu strained back through gritted teeth. "I don't want to hurt you."

"If you do not fight your realm loses the tournament. Now _fight _me! I can take it." Kitana hissed, before promply snuffing his head into the hard, marble floor. She relased her hold of him and stood up while he struggled to compose himself.

"THE FIRST ROUND IS COMPLETE! KITANA WINS!" Kahn bellowed, and once again the crowd cheered.

Kitana eased back and took her stance as Liu finally regained his footing. The center of his scarlet headband had a growing, dark spot of deep crimson, and soon it trickled down the left side of his nose. She mentally cursed herself: She didn't mean to punish him _that _harshly. Liu got the message however, and he nodded ever so slightly as he too reassumed his stance.

"NOW, ONTO ROUND TWO! FIGHT!" roared the Emperor.

This time Liu and Kitana charged each other at the simultaneously. The two launched themselves into the fight in a fury of punches, chops and kicks. Liu had never felt so pushed to the limit. Every advantage he had in battle was matched by Kitana. She was lightening fast, powerful, evasive and cunning. It was even more intense than the first, brief time they fought.

Kitana too, found herself quite exherted by their bout. It had been some time since she had fought someone with such skill and aptitude. Even with all of the stakes gnawing at the back of her mind, she felt partially exhilirated. Her inner warrior loved the idea of a challenge, as did Liu Kang's. The match stretched onwards for several tense minutes, having all spectators, including Kahn himself on edge. They were both too evenly matched. But in the end it all came down to a single victor.

Fianlly spotting a worthy opening in her defenses, Liu suddenly ducked and tripped Kitana's legs from beneath her. She fell hard on her back to the floor, and before she could react, he had straddled her and pinned her arms against her chest. Kitana could only blink: How in the world did he exploit her opening so quickly? He had to be barely over twenty summers, yet he fought with the expertise of someone who had lived for centuries like herself. Slowly Kitana gave a smile beneath her mask.

"Well done." she praised somewhat smoothly, and Liu could not help but flush. Something about that flirtatious tone in her voice, and being suspended over her this way, holding her hands down beneath her ample bust and looking down upon her stirred some very raucus thoughts inside him.

_'Get a hold of yourself idiot.' _he mentally chastised himself, nodding his head vigorously before schooling a more stern and vicious expression onto his face.

"Do you yield?" Liu demanded in his best mock-angry voice. Kitana felt a lump rising in her throat. Elders, there would be serious hell to pay for what she was about to do.

"I yield." she replied. Immediately the crowd burst into collective chatter, and Kahn's crimson eyes thinned.

"The match is now complete: Liu Kang wins." he growled.

Liu dismounted Kitana and she pulled herself slowly to her feet. The two parted ways and left the arena, the young monk casting his unwiling adversary a worrisome glance as her form retreated through another exit.

"Please be alright after this." Liu murmured under his breath.

Later that night, Kahn had Kitana come before him in his throne room. He beat her with enough severance to fracture several ribs and cover her in bruises, but he left her just viable enough to heal. He then abruptly dismissed himself, leaving her writhing upon the cold, stone floor; covered in bloody lacerations and moaning in pain. As she watched him dissappear through the doorway, her cerulean eyes turned icy and dangerous.

"You'll pay _dearly _for that..." she hissed quietly.

* * *

><p>Holy crizzap! I did NOT mean to take this long to write a new chapter (my bad readers -_-') but you know how life is... or I should say school because lately it's been keeping me from HAVING a life. Anywhoo enough of my rambling. To make up for my lateness I am uploading two chapers at once, so hang on tight 'cuz I'm not through yet, muwhahahaha.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Eyes

**Part V **

The hours after Liu Kang and Kitana's fated match had been sullen in more aspects than just mood. The sky suddenly became murky with thick, black clouds and rain came pouring down in sheets, tapping a constant staccato rhythm on the tile roof of the cabin he shared with his comrades. The fighting was posponed until the weather cleared. All of his companions had been resting soundly, but he found himself unable to do the same. The monk outstretched himself back over his bed, his arms folded behind his head. All he could think about was the iconic woman in blue. He had not heard anything from her since their fight, and that left a lingering pressure in the pit of his stomach. He saw something flash in the Emperor's eyes when he 'defeated' Kitana, something frighteningly murderous and intent... and it was not directed to _him_.

Loud rapping suddenly resounded on the large, wooden door of the cabin. Immediately Liu thrust himself up from the mattress, ran from his room to the front of the small lodging and threw it open, his right fist raised and ignited for whatever the sure to be attacker was ready to throw at him. When he registered what was before him, his eyes widened.

There before him, leaning heavily against a pillar outside the doorway, bloodied, clothes tattered, bandaged, drenched in rain and shivering was Kitana. She peered up at him through her rain-soaked tresses, forcing a smile onto her face that nearly crushed his heart.

"I-I have been di...discovered." she shuddered, teeth chattering uncontrollably.

"By the gods! What happened to you?" Liu frantically hissed, trying to keep his voice low so as not to alert his comrades. Without giving Kitana time to reply he reached out and took hold of her, pulling her gently into the house and closing the door. The woman grunted in pain, sinking back against the wall.

"You can't even walk." Liu said sympathetically. Kitana scoffed.

"Oh trust me, I've been through far worse in my lifetime than this." she said, trying her best to keep the man from worrying. She _had_ been through worse, but the pain was still intense.

"Kahn did this to you, didn't he?" Liu growled knowingly.

"You'll have the chance to punish him soo- AGH!" Kitana attempted to walk, but the terrible throbbing in her side rendered her immobile. She slid down to the floor, clutching her injured side and puffing her breaths out rapidly.

"Let me help you." Liu said, reaching down and scooping her up into his arms. Too weak to continue insisting, Kitana relented and let him carry her into his room. He placed her gingerly upon his bed, sitting her gently on the edge. He grabbed an extra blanket lying on a neaby table and wrapped her in it, and then lit the lantern upon his nightstand with a simple flick of his fingers.

"I'm going to get you a few things, I'll be back." Liu whispered quickly before briskly leaving the room. When he returned a few minutes later he was bearing a cold rag, and a cup of steaming ginseng tea. Liu sat down slowly beside Kitana and handed the items to her. She eagerly sipped the hot brew, already feeling the graciously warming affects, and then placed the rag to the rather large bruise covering her right cheek, wincing a bit when it made contact.

"Thank you." Kitana murmured quietly. Liu let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry that all this happened to you." he said regretfully. "That bastard, he'll answer to me for this."

"It's not your fault." the fan-wielder said. "I knew I was putting myself at serious risk when I undertook this task. I am fortunate he did not kill me."

"But he _could _have." Liu replied. "And all because you associate with me. I feel really badly."

"_Don't_." Kitana insisted. "If I did not have faith in the fact that you will win against Shao Kahn, I would not have confided in you." She paused, a determined smile covering her battered, but still beautiful features. "He can do whatever the hell he wants to me, but as long as I draw breath, I shall see to it he suffers until his last."

"You're an amazing woman." Liu said incredulously, finding her courage completely awe-inspiring. The kunoichi flushed slightly, bravely reaching out to place her hand over onto his.

"You don't seem very shy of being amazing yourself." Kitana said, and then it was Liu's turn to flush. Mustering courage, he turned his palm upwards beneath hers and gently clasped her fingers.

They exchanged small, slightly nervous smiles; the typical smile exchanged between two souls when they first fall in love.

They sat silently for several moments, continuing to hold each other's hands. Kitana finished off her ginseng tea, and then released a rather large yawn.

"You need to rest. Take my bed, I'll be over here in the chair." Liu offered. Kitana looked upon him in a mixture of slight bewilderment and mostly disbelief. How in the world could a man be so unbelievably generous and caring when he barely knew her? All she could do was smile, a slighly amazed smile, rare because of its genuiness.

"I thank you Liu. I owe you a great debt." Kitana said, lowering herself onto the mattress and covering herself with the blanket.

"You don't owe me anything. I'm just looking out for a friend." Liu said. He sat himself down in the wicker chair, draping his own blanket over him. Kitana flashed him one last smile, before letting her tired eyes slip shut. As her exhaustion and pain began to claim her, one last, prodding thought entered her mind...

_'A friend, eh? And yet, why do you feel like more than that?'_

As soon as morning broke, Kitana quietly slipped away before she was noticed by the others, leaving a last note of thanks on the still-sleeping Liu's pillow.

* * *

><p>Aw, there goes a little Liutana sweetness. Hope this wasn't too obnoxiously fluffy. More to come!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Eyes

_A.N. Okay, so I'm going to borrow a little bit of the 'Shaolin Monks' story for this chapter, and before anyone flies off the handle, it won't include the stupid parts like them killing off Jade. Anyway, here it is._

**Part V!**

Cringing, Kitana slowly laid herself back onto her bed, her left arm cradled to her throbbing side. Dawn had just broken over the horizon, and she had somehow managed to sneak back onto the fortress grounds without being seen. She was not trying to hide from the Emperor: She knew that would be completely futile, for he used his sorcerers to keep eyes on all areas of his stronghold, but she did not want to be seen by other soldiers and servants in her current state. If there was one thing Kitana hated, it was gossip, and she knew all of Kahn's enforcers were likely buzzing about with conversation about her now. The last thing she needed was to be seen battered and bruised, and if anyone dared to make a comment about any of it she just might have to break a neck... which would not be of much help to her situation.

Suddenly the door to her quarters was pushed open, and Kitana rolled her eyes at the sight of her uninvited guest.

"Goodness sister, you think you could be a bit more inviting." came Mileena's childlike, mock-pouting voice.

"What the hell do you want?" Kitana sneered. Mileena giggled, leaning nonchalantly against the door frame.

"Father knows you've returned. He wants to see you _now_. Non-negotiable."

This news made Kitana's heart jump. The Emperor wanted to see her the morning after giving her a brutal thrashing, after which she ran to, what she suspected now to be, her 'not so secret' ally: This was going to be bad. Reluctantly, Kitana sat up and swung her legs over the side of the mattress, standing up and limping to the door. She shoved past Mileena and led the way to her step-father's throne room, her stomach flipping several times over with every step.

Eventually the large chamber, complete with several banners adorning Kahn's insignia and many pillars etched with similar skull patterning, came into view. Kitana was a bit surprised to find Jade already waiting there, and the way the staff-wielder's namesake eyes gazed heavilly at her above her mask made her nervousness all the worse. Warily, she strode slowly before the elevated throne where her step-father sat, kneeling before him in the customary fashion.

"Well, you have caused me quite a bit of trouble these past few days..." Kahn said, his voice _too _casual. Kitana remained silent, and her body trembled: He should be livid, yelling and roaring at her in rage and lunging to beat her again. If Kahn was calm in this type of situation, then something horrid was likely to follow.

Slowly, the Emperor rose from his seat of authority, walking nonchallantly down the few steps until he towered above her. Kitana kept her eyes lowered to the marble tiles beneath her, her heart speeding.

"No need to worry child. You have already been punished for your incompetence." Kahn said, still calm: The fan-wielder felt a surge of indignation at his words, but she fought it down. "And I may believe that... my chosen course of action regarding what happened yesterday may have been a mistake."

"A... a mistake Father?" Kitana asked, finally lifting quizzical, but still wary eyes up to his.

"Indeed. Causing injury to you was not the proper punishment. As maladroit as your failure in the tournament was yesterday, causing you harm will not make you anymore useful to me. Quite the opposite."

Suddenly Kahn shot her with a beam of energy that made her flinch: But instead of the searing pain and the death that followed she was sure she would recieve, she found her body feeling envigored. She could feel broken ribs being mended, and the lacerations upon her skin seaming shut. When the Emperor stopped, it was as though she had never recieved his wrath at all. Kitana stood up, inspecting herself closely; so sure that she would find something horribly wrong. But there was nothing out of place, no new addition to her form... and that only unnerved her further.

"No, what I had done to you the night before was indeed the wrong way to handle things." Kahn suddenly spoke. This time... his voice was low and deathly. She swallowed. "No... in order to prevent this from happening again, I will have to be more... in control of you."

Suddenly Jade and Mileena suddenly stepped on either side of Kitana and grasped her arms, restraining her. Instantly the adopted princess felt a surge of panic fill her.

"Jade? Mileena... w-what are you doing? Let go!" she said frantically, writhing about and trying to free her limbs. Mileena seemed to be relishing this moment, while regret shone clearly in Jade's eyes.

"Please forgive me... but you gave him no choice." the green clad woman whispered. Kahn stepped within mere inches of his step-daughter, leaning down so that his crimson eyes pierced into her own.

"Since you will not remain faithful to me of your own volition, I will force you." he hissed.

His large hand suddenly clapped over her face, and her mind went completely blank.

** MK **

Liu Kang let out a frustrated sigh, leaning back on his haunches and his legs straightening from their crossed possition. He was in the small clearing in the nearby forest attempting to meditate, in the same location where he and Kitana met in secret, but his frazzled thoughts ruined his concentration. It had been over twelve hours since he awoke and saw her note of thanks lying on his pillow, and he had heard nothing of her since. That, and the fact that the tournament had yet to proceed, even though it was now well past noon and the storm had long cleared, only added to his anxiety. Something was terribly wrong; he knew it.

"Can't concentrate?" a voice suddenly said in Mandarin. With a bit of a start, Liu looked up and saw his oldest friend and comrade, Kung Lao, approaching him.

"How did you find me out here?" the Champion asked in the same tongue.

"Raiden." the second monk succintly replied. "He knows you have been coming to this place, and who you have been meeting with."

"Not surprising." Liu chuckled. "But... then why hasn't he tried to stop me?"

A sudden crackle of lightenting struck beside the two Shaolin, and said Thundergod's form appeared when it dissapated.

"Because I know that she is not the enemy." Raiden stated. "I have known of Princess Kitana's plight, as well as that of her kingdom since their occurance. 'Tis truly a shame... what the Emperor had done to her."

"You knew all this time?" Liu said.

"Indeed. I have heard many tales of Kahn's conquests, and had wanted to stop him... but his triumph in Edenia is out of my jurisdiction." Raiden paused, his face growing even more stern than normal. "But I have come to warn you of another insidious plot the Emperor has planned. He has placed Kitana under a holding spell and is sending her and her comrades to kill you."

"What? Where is she now?"

"She is awaiting you in the tower of the Monastery. Be ware Liu Kang; she has no control of herself as she is now, and the two warriors are accompanying her are not sympatheic to us."

"Then I'll go with him." Kung spoke up. "I have a feeling you'll need all the help you can get." Liu merely nodded his ascent.

"What about the others?" Liu asked.

"Johnny Cage and Jax set off to find Sonya, and Sub Zero was being persued..." Raiden ended cryptically. "No matter. The two of you are a force to be reconned with. I will transport you to the tower, but as you know, I cannot aid you in the fight."

"We understand Master." Liu said, he and Kung bowing slightly.

A moment later they flashed to the top of the tower: An open, seemingly dilapidated rooftop with clouds swirling rapidly about them. To Liu, it appeared as though they were in the center of a rotating twister. A portal suddenly appeared on the edge of the platform, and three feminine silhouettes emerged. The foremost one walked in a sort of rigid stagger; and as Liu thinned his eyes to make her out, his stomach dropped. Kitana strolled before the green and magenta-clad warriors, her eyes completely listless and expressionless. All three kunoichi had their weapons drawn, and Liu and Kung immediately took their defensive stances.

"Elders, what did he do to her?" Liu muttered under his breath.

Kitana opened her blades and immediately lunged for him, and he just barely managed to dodge the attack. While he quickly found his hands full with the enchanted princess, Kung Lao was ambushed by Jade and Mileena. They came at him in a furor of attacks; the swinging of sai and the swipping and poking of a staff all came in the midst of rapid punches and kicks. The nimble Shaolin monk was able to evade their attacks, if nothing else, but did not have much room to make one of his own. Kung had to think, and fast.

Meanwhile, Liu found himself once again unwilling to fight his adversary. Kitana's attack were clearly not her own. Her movements were lurching and unorthodox, as if her body was being pulled by the strings of a mad puppeteer; and given the situation, they indeed were.

"Kitana! Kitana please, you have to fight this!" Liu pleaded, dodging and blocking the woman's mad swinging. "I don't want to hurt you!"

Kitana's mind was completely blank; locked away tightly by the magic placed upon her. Liu's pleading fell upon deaf ears, and she continued to brandish attacks with senseless fury. Her moves were so disorienting that the poor monk could not find an opening in her defenses if he wanted to.

Liu eventually became distracted by his inner conflict enough to let his spellbound adversary trip him with a sweep kick. With a grunt, he landed hard on his back, the wind knocked promply from his lungs. Immediately Kitana closed her fan and poised it to strike downwards into his skull, but he quickly gathered himself and lurched back onto his feet. He continued to backflip until he was perched on top of a broken pillar, well out of her immediate reach. He panted in exhaustion, sweat filming his brow.

_What do i do? _Liu thought somewhat frantically. Suddenly his mind flashed back to their match the day before.

_'You have to fight me...' _Kitana's stern voice echoed in his mind. _'Fight me, I can take it...'_

Was it merely a coincidence that he thought of those particular words now? Either way, Liu decided to strengthen his resolve by them. He had to fight. He had to pass this obstacle in order to defend his home, and to perhaps help Kitana save hers when it was all over. He had to keep going. More than just his well-being were at steak.

His resolve had strengthened just soon enough. Kitana's dull eyes gazed up to him, and immediately she began her approach. With surprising athleticism, she ran and lept up almost onto the pillar: Liu quickly rose to meet her, leaping out and connecting a stiff kick to her chest. Kitana fell back onto the ground, both her fans falling out of her reach, while Liu landed gracefully meters before her. He quickly formulated a plan: If he could merely knock her unconscious, he could then assist Kung Lao with the other two women. Hopefully when they were defeated, he could bring Kitana to Raiden for help breaking the spell.

Slowly, Kitana pulled herself up from the ground, eyeing him blankly as she momentarily swayed on her feet. Liu took his stance and braced himself for her assault. She came for him, attacking him with several quick strikes and jabs. He blocked and parried her strikes, attempting to create an opportunity to strike. He just needed one clear strike to her gut...

The opportunity came quickly. Kitana attempted to strike with a punch from her left fist, then tried to follow up with her right: Liu caught both of her hands firmly in his, and then landed his foot right into her abdomen. The entranced kunoichi gaged briefly before her eyes rolled back and she began to sink. The monk caught her quickly, lowering her gently onto the ground. He gazed at her troubledly for a moment, sweeping back a stray tendril of hair that fell into her face.

"I'm sorry about this." Liu murmured, and then rose to assist Kung Lao. To his surprise, his fellow monk had already incapacitated both his foes; both of them lying unconscious upon the ground. He looked back at Liu and smirked.

"Don't worry, didn't _need _you." he joked. Liu chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I got a little caught up." he said. He then turned his gaze back to Kitana. "We should get her to Raiden. Maybe he can help."

Kung shrugged. "Lead the way."

** MK **

Back in the cabin, Liu and Kung watched silently as the Thunder God held his hands above Kitana's prone form, electrical energy flowing from them into her. On the sidelines with them were Jax, Johnny and Sonya; all returned safely from their rescue mission. After a brief moment Raiden finished, slowly rising to his feet.

"I have purged her of the magic that Kahn used to control her, but it will be quite a while before she regains herself." he informed. "And too, Kahn will be aware that his hold of her has been sevored."

"This has to end." came Liu's voice, semi-rhetorically. "This can't go on. I have to put an end to all of this before he strikes another of us."

"Be reasonable, Liu Kang." Raiden told him. "Charging recklessly into battle will have dire results."

"Then I will challenge him." Liu replied with absolute surety. "I will face the Emperor head-on, and I will end this false tournament."

"I agree with Liu." Jax spoke up. "I think we just need to stop all of this, point-blank, before it gets outta hand."

"Me too." Sonya said. Kung nodded his own agreement.

"Aw hell, like my vote counts..." Johnny grumbled.

"Then it is settled." Liu declared. "Let's put a stop to all of this."

Raiden sighed. "Very well. If this is the decision you all wish to make, than I will not stop you. I only ask that you use the utmost caution, and fight wisely." He paused, turning his glowing eyes to the still unconscious Kitana. "I will stay and watch over the Princess until she awakens, and we will join you thereafter."

"Very well." Liu replied. He bowed slightly. "Thank you Master."

"May the Elder Gods watch over you." and with that, Raiden teleported them all to the Emperor's coliseum. He then turned his gaze once again to the unconscious woman lying in Liu's bed.

"Let us hope his feelings for you give him the necessary strength."

* * *

><p>Hot dayumn... another long update. So sorry readers, but life gets complicated at times, and unfortunately other things take precedence over my writing (which I hate) But I've got some vacation time, so hopefully I can get further into this story, and maybe start posting another too.<p>

On another note, I absolutely abhor this chapter, and I don't use words like abhor often. I'm not good at writing action scenes... No, let me rephrase: I'm not good at writing 'fighting' scenes. I can write scenes with... other types of 'action' (*wiggles eyebrows*) pretty well, but I'll leave _those_ for another story. I hope this chapter isn't too clunky for you all to read.

Thank you for you patience folks, and if any of you left me hopefully I can pull you back.

Enjoy!


End file.
